


Threads of Fate

by Llama1412



Series: Families of Choice [16]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Relationships Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Jaskier had on many occasions heard Ciri or Yennefer, or even Geralt if the ale had been flowing, lament that they loved each other dearly, but it was a shame those feelings were caused by fate. It was clear that while they'd apparently come to accept it, they all believed that Fate had created their feelings for each other.He disagreed.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Families of Choice [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660492
Comments: 8
Kudos: 293





	Threads of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314127) by [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel). 



> Future fic wherein Ciri, Geralt, Yennefer, and Jaskier are all on good terms and kicking around Kaer Morhen for the winter.
> 
> Not beta'd, unless you could a quick readthrough while very high

In the years since Destiny had brought them all together – well, that was the way he explained it in song. The truth was messier and less poetic – Jaskier had on many occasions heard Ciri or Yennefer, or even Geralt if the ale had been flowing, lament that they loved each other dealy, but it was a shame those feelings were caused by Fate. As if they had no control over their lives and Destiny was wholly responsible for creating their feelings.

Now, everyone had varying opinions on Destiny and Fate these days, and in this particular group, Jaskier had found it best not to engage in philosophical discussions on the topic. So he bit his tongue and turned away each time it happened, attempting to sublimate the urge to yell until his heart stopped hurting into lovesick ballads the others would tease him about.

It was probably inevitable that his control eventually snapped. 

As it was, Jaskier was taken fully by surprise at how exhausted he was by his companions’ bloody-mindedness. Of course his family had to be full of the most stubborn people on the continent.

This particular evening had been beset by a lethargic contentedness. They were in Kaer Morhen for the winter, and Eskel and Lambert had returned for the winter bearing a surprise of 3 barrels of high quality wine. They had apparently saved some merchants on the road north, and been nicely compensated in their generosity.

Certainly,they could use an excuse to celebrate, though Ciri was grumbling over Vesemir only allowing her to drink the wine mulled. And now Jaskier found himself basking in the evening, humming melodies between sips of wine. Moments like these were beautiful inspiration for peaceful ballads, and he waved his goblet around absently as he worked a finicky stanza into shape.

The other witchers had left for their own company some hours ago, and Jaskier felt loose-limbed and content with the calm in the air and the wine making his thoughts floaty. Geralt was sitting close enough to him that their legs would brush occasionally, his head tilted back and eyes half closed, rather than scanning the room for potential threats. Sat in front of the fire, Yennefer and Ciri were deep in discussion about some nuance of magic that Jaskier was nowhere near sober enough to understand. He watched the animation on Ciri’s face, the calm way she held herself, shadows of danger around every corner and a need for constant vigilance finally chased from her smile.

“Hrmm,” Geralt rumbled, tongue made loose with wine. “Didn’t think the child surprise would be like this. She feels like part of me I didn’t know was missing.” Jaskier hummed and kicked his ankle gently. “I just wish…” he trailed off for long enough, Jaskier thought he wasn’t planning to finish. Then, after a sip of wine, Geralt forced out, “it’d be nice if that feeling wasn’t because of fate.”

Now, Jaskier was pretty drunk, it must be said. So it took him perhaps a while longer than it should have to process that statement. But as he did, he felt a wave of fury rise in his chest. And just as quickly, the wave crested and he found himself awash in bone deep exhaustion.

Jaskier struggled himself into a properly upright position, feeling the witcher’s curious gaze on him. But it wasn’t just Geralt that needed to hear this. So he broke the tranquil hush that had settled over the group.

“Why are all of you like this?” He lamented loudly. “You’re always grousing about Destiny messing with your life, Fate tying you together. What exactly do you think fate is?” Yennefer pursed her lips, but he continued before she could interrupt.

“Do you feel something controlling you? Guiding your movements? No! Look, I believe in the power of destiny, of course I do. But there’s nothing _forcing_ your actions. Each of you has chosen each other, chosen to be part of each other’s lives over and over again. That’s how relationships work. And, I don’t know, maybe Fate are Destiny some omniscient forces, but we are only bound together because we chose to be.”

Silence followed his words, the earlier calm shattered. Geralt was frowning in that way that meant he was not going to be easily swayed from his stance. Ciri was biting her lip with a thoughtful look on her face. Yennefer refused to meet anyone’s eyes, but she was the first to break the silence. 

“How can you know? If my choices are guided by these feelings - “ She cut herself off, unwilling to say more.

Jaskier smiled softly. “Yennefer, dearest darlingest witch, I’m sorry no one told you this before, but those feelings are not destiny. They’re not special. Well, they are, but I mean - _everyone_ has people they just click with, for whatever reason. And it’s not because we all have some grand destiny. That’s just how people work! Somethings you meet someone, and there’s just something in you that goes _oh, you. I want to know you._ ” He lay his hand on Geralt’s shoulder and smiled at Ciri when she met his gaze. “That’s totally normal! It’s a good thing! Some of the best friends and lovers in my life clicked with me like that. And sometimes you see each other regularly and grow the feeling, or sometimes you part ways. But if you choose to come back together after splitting up, the feelings are still there, and they keep growing. And the important thing there is that _you chose_ to go back. _You chose_ to continue building the relationship. That’s how you know it’s real. Because we’re here.”

Yennefer didn’t look up at him, but some of the tension in her shoulders released when Ciri scooted closer to lean against her. Next to him, Geralt rumbled a “hmm” and brought a hand up to cover Jaskier’s as he tipped his head back again. 

“Can you sing that song you were working on, Jaskier?” Ciri asked him. Always delighted with an attentive audience, Jaskier launched into the ballad he’d been tinkering with. Slowly, the earlier contentment settled over the room again.


End file.
